Sexual Intentions
by ITILY
Summary: Mello comes across some pretty horny stories in the shower, what will he do when he finds out who is writing them? MXN, S&M, oneshot, slightly non-con, please R&R.


Hey there everyone, I know it's been forever since I've written ANYTHING, so I'm sorry if this ain't up to standard or there's error or anything, I wrote it today and I'm lazy to properly check it. This is just sort of for my own entertainment and a way to vent. Results are out next week and the week after that are exams, so yeah, I'm still on hiatus actually. My life is hectic now, but I've managed to sort myself out better now, so maybe I'll try to write here and there a little. Maybe. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this :)

Credits : Inspired by S&M by Rihanna and Forbiddensoul562 (She's back now BTW, her new works really pushed me into writing again :). I don't own anything :P

**Sexual Intentions**

Gazes from blue eyes intensified, his face growing ever so dangerously closer that his vision was practically blurring, it was hard to even remind himself that he needed to take in some air and blink every now and then, but damn was his brain and teenage hormones ever addicted to what he had in front of him, within his hands, right at that moment.

_"Master please!" the little boy slave begged, "I can't take it anymore!" But of course what kind of master would he be if he would actually obey a slave's wishes? He was "Master", and he'd decide when the boy can't take it anymore, the man thought smirking, biting harder down on the boy's pulsating jugular vein, a weird blend of sweet and saltiness invaded his taste buds as he did so, he continued to lick and suck on the bruise until he were sure it had turned purple, taking up all of the little slave's flavor. Going lower down to the boy's chest where previously teased buds were still reddened and slightly swollen, now then, that simply won't do, they should be thoroughly swollen, "Master" thought, opening his mouth and taking the small tip in, biting first to get that cute little back-arching-pathetically-whiny-gasping reaction from his favorite slave. "Master please! Stop it! This is torture!" the boy begged again, his voice pitching desperation, tugging at his master's hair. "Master" didn't take this too lightly though, his hand was slapped away swiftly, but it was quickly caught again before his hand fell to the bed. Goosebumps spread from his hand up his arm, straight down his spine to his toes as the man took his little digits into his mouth, nibbling roughly on them as he licked and salivated them till he felt like the wetness could enter his skin and flood him whole. Soon, his insides were stained with those very fingers, as "Master" ordered him to put it inside himself. "Quickly now, you want this to end soon right? Open up then," Master grinned, staring down at the boy as he scissored himself loose for his Master, groaning and yelping. It was so adorably tempting that it made his impossibly large erection grow even more. Before a third digit was added, his fingers were suddenly pulled away, he let out a small wail and screamed till his voice cracked as Master finally entered him, hard and rough, without warning. "MASTER!" the boy yelled, a feeling of bliss taking over him, "YES! I WANT IT THERE!"_

The fifteen year old panted on his black sheets, unable to go on, his pants now sticky with his own body fluids. Damn it, he swore it was getting better each day, so good that it could make come in his pants without even touching himself. He had came across these mysterious anonymously written stories about a month ago in showers when he accidentally threw his towel into the trash can instead of the basket, and now he just can't seem to get enough of it. The author was a pervert that's for sure, but damn did the blonde ever love what he wrote. The blonde lied on his bed, unmoving, absorbing whatever remainder of that heavenly feel of release he could, clearing his thoughts, finally he fell asleep into the most peaceful slumber.

Night had already fully claim the sky when he finally woke, blinking sleep out of his eyes, he switched the lamp on the nightstand, turning to the piece of paper lying limply under the dim light, he picked it up, flipping it front and back. "This will have to wait another day," he mumbled under his breath, opening a drawer and placing it with a small stack of papers similar to it. Scratching the back of his neck and stretching a few limbs, he went to get a shower and do something about the mess in his pants.

The showers were empty since it was after dinner, everyone was probably in their respective room, either studying or already ready for sleep. He went into a vacant stall and enjoyed being cleansed by the semi-warm water, running his hands through his tangled locks, smoothing them out.

"Hm?" he turned around, looking out the stall. What the heck was that? He swore he heard something. "Anyone there?" He asked softly through the seemingly unoccupied area. Everything went silent as a tomb again when he spoke. Shrugging, he continued his bath, starting to hum to make it feel less quiet in there.

Again? Now he was curious. Sloppily wrapping his towel around his waist, forgetting to even shut off the water, he walked out to investigate. They weren't called the best of future detectives for nothing you know. Blue eyes searched around, tousling his un-dried hair when he realize there was no one there but himself. And a piece of paper sitting comfortably on the tiles. Paper? He picked it up and sped read it over in a glance, instantly getting a familiar warmth under his belly, now prodding against his towel. Goodness, another one so soon? He hasn't even finish the last one.

A gasp came from behind him, he turned like lightning, seeing a very shock-stricken boy, both hands over his mouth. The pencil falling out of his hands, rolling on the tiles with the same recognizable sound he had heard just now.

"Near?" At the sound of his name, the younger quickly let his arms drooped to his sides, his posture slumped in that distinctive hunchback way, looking absolutely indifferent again. "What are you doing here?" The blonde asked, stunned and confused. Dark blank orbs stared ahead at him, but he could feel the gaze passing right through him, it was as if the boy wasn't even looking at him, but rather the wall behind him. After a moment, those lazy eyes scanned the floor and finally fell on the pencil that had rolled a foot away, bringing it to the blonde's attention again.

"Pencil," Near answered simply, going and picking the stationary off the floor. The blonde just widened his eyes with a look that said, "Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?". The younger boy just slumped his shoulders a little more and started dragging his feet, obviously trying to get out as soon as possible.

"Hey!" The blonde jumped in front of the boy, arms spread out, blocking the way. "Pardon me?" Near just raised an eyebrow at him completely oblivious. "Did you write this?" the piece of paper waved in front of the little boy. "No" Near answered, his cheeks being tinted a shade of pink. Boy, was the boy ever a bad liar, the older thought to himself. The said boy then slumped some more, making himself even shorter and walking pass the blonde from under his spread-out arms, shuffling towards the door quickly.

"Wait!" Mello chased after, accidentally slipping since his feet were still moist and soapy, so instead of tugging the boy by the shoulder, he fell and ripped the boy's shirt in half. His head spun like butterflies in spring, "Nnh!" the boy whimpered under him. "Uh, sorry.." he muttered, head still in circles, trying to get up but his coordination was failing him miserably.

"Mello, get off!" Near almost shouted, as the boy above him had a knee to his groin, the pressure was driving him insane.

Finally back to his senses, the blonde finally made it on all fours, now face to face, looking down at the suddenly most ridiculously cute boy in the world. Near had his face all contorted, blush painted from cheek to temples, biting now on his lips and the way his eyelashes trembled was just too much for Mello. He heard himself gulped so that he wouldn't drool all over the sight before him. And like a volcano of fireworks, he had an idea at the spur of the moment that he thought to be the best idea he had ever came up with.

"Don't talk back to your Master," he said, trying his best to muster that tone of authority. A pair of black eyes snapped open like saucers, laced with confusion in them which was quickly replaced with embarrassment, making his entire face go chili red.

"Mello, stop this madness now!" Near shot, attempting to squirm his way out of the blonde's grasps. "Address your Master properly, the least you could do is say 'please', where are your manners?" Mello huffed, getting a swing of the role now. The blonde went close to the boy's ear, whispering softly, "I know you wrote all those stories. Don't worry, I'll let you live out one of those fantasies now". Mello's warm breath only made the boy underneath hot and blush deeper.

"I don't want this," the younger sounded almost on the brink of tears, Mello felt a pang of guilt take over him as he looked down at the weak boy, his head turned to one side, eyes glassy, it's as if he was in the worst sort of pain. But then, Near turned to face him, his eyes wide but the emotions in them were different now, his little pink lips pouted slightly, "Master please," he whined. Near's words were like electricity, traveling in waves, shooting in all directions from his centre straight to that twitching part of him between his legs.

"Master plea-s-s-se-e-e!" That caught Mello off guard, he didn't know Near could stutter, the boy may have been a bad liar, but he excelled in acting. Well, he ain't number one for no reason, but for this once, Mello doesn't mind. "N-not here please!" Near hiccupped, looking towards the unlock doors which anyone could walk in on them at any time. And for some weird reason, Mello didn't care, he sort of liked that feel of danger, the chance of being in such an exposing, humiliating situation. He smirked deviously, "I say here is perfect", leaning down, he licked the boy's cheek, tracing circles with his tongue down Near's cheekbones, finally meeting those succulent lips, which he ravished with a passion. Mello grabbed the white-haired boy's chin roughly, bringing their face close, so that he can have better access to the boy's hot orifice. Near submitted without fighting like a good servant, letting his Master dominate every surface of his mouth. Mello sucked on his lips until they looked like lipstick has been drawn over them, biting hard sometimes, breaking the skin of his lips in places, he could almost taste the dribble of blood, but he liked how it felt.

Mello just continued conquering Near's mouth, his tongue tracing over the top row of Near's perfectly lined teeth, making the boy shudder in delight as he rubbed their lower bodies together, the friction hot and pleasurable like nothing either has ever felt before. Near was the first to pulled away, panting hard, "Ma-master, I can't brea-the-", he said breathless. But his Master couldn't control himself now, moving lower, his lips and teeth now on the boy's thin neck, it's really happening exactly as how he had pictured it in all his stories. His Mello, his master, sucking at his throat, biting down on his shoulder, the pain that turned him on so easily.

"Nghhhh! It-it-HURTS!" Near begged, all hints of the previously calm, emotionless boy completely gone. "Be quiet! Do you want the others to hear your embarrassing noises?" Mello put on a good mean act, making tears weld up in the younger's eyes. The older just continued looking cocky, biting on Near's earlobe, licking it the corners of his ears, dipping his tongue slightly in, some cool saliva flowing down into his ear, making him shake at the feeling.

Mello's towel had long fell off his waist, his toned and tanned body like a jewel on display for Near, making the boy's erection so much more unbearable. Near's shirt was already half torn from their little accident, Mello didn't bother to take it off, he thought it was freaking sexy how it was all ripped and useless now. So what should he do about Near's pants then?

"Take off your pants," the blonde commanded, Near nodded, shaky fingers shyly tugging at the strings holding his pants up, pulling them down slowly, in a way that Mello thought to be the most seducing thing in the world. Those wide onyx eyes, never leaving their gaze from his blue eyes, always looking obedient, fearful yet innocent all at once. The thirteen year old sat there, with only his underpants, covering his exposed skin with his little hands, feeling very much self-conscious and having a certain blonde's perfect example of manhood in front of him wasn't helping.

Mello crossed his hands in front chest huffily, "Well?" he said impatiently, pointing towards Near's boxers. "Mel-Master, this….this is r-really," his small voice grew smaller, finally averting his eyes to the floor, soft lashes dusting his heated cheeks, "I'm…embarrassed," he said almost inaudibly. Mello's hand fell to his sides at that, he moved close to the insecure boy, wrapping his arms around the petite frame and kissing him gently on the forehead. Lifting the light-weighted boy easily, he tugged the boxers down, hands brushing over silky skin. Blue eyes went to the boy's erection, a blush spreading across his own tanned skin, Near really was cute everywhere. The next thing he knew, he had taken the boy into his mouth, sucking him off. Near mewled and moaned, feeling like he could come any time now. "M-mas-ter! Y-y-you c-can't…." I should be the one doing that, he wanted to say, but he was too incoherent to say anything now. Mello could feel that Near was close now, but the blonde was also too close himself, he was afraid if he let Near come now, he'd come too, and this can't just end like that, he needed to feel more of Near.

Near groaned at the sudden lost of contact, he opened his eyes and looked hazily at the blonde. His pale legs were spread apart, and Mello was now between them, his erection hazardously close to his unprepared virgin entrance. "Mello wait!" a hand was clammed over his mouth, "Lets stop pretending now," the blonde said, pushing into the boy.

"MMmmmhhh!" His screams were muffled as tears ran down his cheeks. The sickening pain was splitting him in half but yet it felt so utterly good.

Their bodies collided, sweaty and hot on each other. Each thrust came with more strength and speed, making the boy writhe at times, then making him see stars at others. It was sloppy, painful and nothing could ever feel so right again, he finally admitted to all his hidden desires.

"Fu-k-s-so tight," The blonde cursed, feeling all the tight muscles clench so hard around him that it was hard to move. A moan escaped the younger's lips as those words turned him on even more. Mello picked up on this, "You wanna know what you feel like inside?" the blonde stopped his motion to ask.

"N-n-n-no-ple-ase!" the boy whimpered, becoming even tighter, making Mello cursed again. "Tight! S-so tight," the older managed, starting to rock his hips again, "tight and….and hot!"

"Mas-Mello!" Near screamed the blonde's name, as his thrust became more vigorous and rough. In and out, in and out, in and out…. "I'm! I!"

"I'm gonna come," the blonde finished what Near was saying, releasing into his seeds into the boy as Near came all over the two of them.

Mello rolled over to the floor, nuzzling Near close to his body, sharing their heat as they both came down to earth together again, smiling blissfully.

Everything was silent and serene. "I love you," his quiet voice echoed. Blue eyes softened and gazed lovingly down at the boy in his arms, "I love you too" he paused, "Is that why you wrote all those stories?" Mello asked curiously. Near nodded, blushing heavily, "I know you like to take showers at night so I come here to listen and write sometimes," He replied, hiding his face into Mello's chest.

"Listen? What were you listening to?" the older boy raised his eyebrow, a handsome crooked smile adorning his features.

"Just sounds," the little boy didn't dare say anything more, tracing circles on Mello's chest.

"Okay, well, I can't wait to read the next story you come up with," he said smirking and tousling the boy's messy white curls.

~L~L~

Tada! Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a comment, if you want to see me around more XD


End file.
